Behind A Mask
by Bubblez101
Summary: Hermione gets invited to a party and Harry gets jealus.I'm not good at writeing summarys but the story's good so r&r. HPHG eventually.
1. Default Chapter

Behind The Mask: Hermiones Tale.

Chapter 1:The Invite

disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or the other Characters so don't sue.

Harry looked at the witch beside him and felt butterfly's in his stomach. Ever since the fight with Voldermort last year he had had butterflys in his stomach every time the looked a her.It scared him so he just blamed it on the bookcase falling on him last year. Just then Ron came in being,well, being Ronish, and broke Harry from his daydream as Hermione left.

"Bye, Ron,"said Hermione passing him.

"See Ya Mione" said Ron."Soooo, Harry, What ya bin up to lately?"

"Ron are you okay?"asked Harry a little worried.

"Ya just fine, I was just noticing, well Ginny noticed and tolled me but,I noticed that you keep makeing this love sick doggy face every time Mione comes in the room"said Ron taking a uge bite out of a piece of toast.

"What are you talking about, I don't like Mione."said Harry making a face.

Ron got up to leave, but not before muttering"Deniel".

"What, Ron come back here, I AM NOT IN DENIEL" Harry yelled across the hall making people stare.

"What are you in deniel for?"asked a curious voice behind him.

"AHHH, Ginny don't do that" said Harry gasping for breath."And I am not in deniel about anything so lay off"

"Oooh, cranky today aren't you."said Ginny sitting down beside him."Is this about the Hermione thing? Cuz if it is you are so in deniel"

"I am not in deniel, how can I like Hermione she's one of my best friends."denied Harry.

"Ron's right you are in deniel."said Ginny"What happens when you come in a room and she's there?"

"my stomach starts to feel weird"

"When your at breakfast and she sits beside you, you feel?"

"Weird"

"See you do like her, and like Ron said, your in deniel"said Ginny hopping off her seat and running over to her boyfriend Dean.

"I am not in deniel"Harry murmered to himself.

Hermione left the Great Hall and headed to the Gryffindor common room to finish a report thats due for Muggle Studies.

I have to finish this report, thought Hermione, no more distractions. I have got to get away from Harry and Ron if I'm going to get anything done on time.

"Hey Hermione, you going to the common room?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned and saw that it was Seamus Finnigan.

"Oh, uh ya I am why?"asked Hermione.

"Do you mind if I join you, I have a potions essay I have to finish" said Seamus catching up to her.

"Oh, sure. Do you need help on your potions essay?"asked Hermione"Because I finished mine yesterday"

"Thanks, so Snape was pretty grumpy Friday wasn't he?" said Seamus.

"Ya"said Hermione looking at her feet.

After they were done they decided to go up to thier dorms.

"Listen, Hermione, theres a big costume party in Hogseade tomorrow, do you want to go?"asked Seamus.

"Oh, um... sure"said Hermione turning red.

"Okay then, well it is a costume party so wear a mask."said Seamus before disapearing in his dorm.

Hermione went up to her dorm wondering where she was going to get a costume this late in time.

Then Ginny came in and asked what she was doing.

"Oh I'm trying to think of a costume for tomorrow, Seamus asked me to go to the party with him"said Hermione.

"Awesome, Dean asked me. We can get costumes tomorrow in Hogsmeade before the party."said Ginny doing her make up.

"Okay should we go find Ron and Harry and see if they're going to the party, maybe we can double date"said Hermione hysterically.

The two went down to the common room and found Neville, Harry and Ron.

"What up boys, you going to the party tomorrow?"asked Ginny sitting on a armchair.

"Ya, I'm going with Lavender, I think Neville has a date to, do you?"said Ron.

"I'm going with Luna, she asked me after we had Herboligy together, what about you Harry?"asked Neville.

"I havn't asked anyone yet but I think I might ask Parvarti or Padma, maybe Padma she's not as bad as Parvarti, at least she doesn't talk as much" said Harry."Who are you girls going with?"

"Oh, well I'm going with Dean of course, and Hermione's going with Seamus I think, are you Hermione?"asked Ginny.

"Ya, he asked me when we were studying together"said Hermione blushing.

Later Hermione went to bed and dreamt of the party tomorrow.


	2. The Battle part 1

Behind A Mask

Chapter 2: The Battle

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue.

Hermione and Ginny left early for Hogsmead the next day to look for costumes. They went to a local costume shop called: Madame Le Bousche's Costume un Shop.

"Wow, these costumes are amazing!"exclaimed Ginny taking a princes costume from the hanger.

"Ya, hay I think I found my perfect costume. Come look at these pixie costumes Ginny" said Hermione flipping through the costumes."They come with a free mask to"

"Great! How much are they?"aske Ginny.

"Only one galleon, there on sale"said Madame Le Bousche.

"We'll take them"said Hermione. After they got thier costumes it was only one so they went to a salon. Hermione got her hair straightened then cut short then curled. Ginny got her hair put into a chinese bun with flowers.

It was 4:30 so the girls went back up to the castle for dinner.

"Wow, you girls look great!"exclaimed Neville.

"Why thank you Neville."said Hermione taking a seat between him and Ron while Ginny sat betweem Harry and Dean.

"You look amazing Hermione"said Seamus taking a seat beside Dean.

"Oh thank you Seamus"Said Hermione blushing deeply.

Harry saw this and grew jealus.

"I agree with Saemus, you look very beautiful. You to Ginny"said Harry.

"Gee, thanks Harry"said Ginny and Hermione at once.

After dinner everyone but Seamus and Harry went up to the common room.

"What is with you Harry, you know I like Hermione and that I'm the one going out on a date with her, tonight!"shouted Seamus when they were alone in the Entrance Hall.

"I don't know, I just...I just like her"stammered Harry.

"Well it may have tooken you five years to notice her, but I noticed her since day one. You had your chance now it's my turn. So back off"said Seamus, and stormed up the stairs. Leaving Harry standing there alone to think.

Back up in the common room Hermione and Ginny were putting on thier costumes.

Hermione's costume consisted of a green spagetti strap top that did up with ties in the fron and a black skirt that ended above the knees, her mask was black and had a string on the back so she just slipped it on, She also had a pair of small bluesh white wings.

Ginny was wearing a pear of pants with Pixie on the butt with a blue tube top.

They also added fake vampire teeth for fun.

When they went down to the common room Ron dressed like a vampire, Harry Frankenstien, Neville a werewolf, Dean a prince and Seamus Freddy Crouger.

"Nice costumes"said Ginny flashing her vampire fangs.

"You guys look great, what are you supposed to be, pixies?"asked Ron.

"Ya Ron how'd ya guess"said Ginny sarcasticly.

"Well first you are dressed like pixies and you have wings"stated Ron.

"Oh, Ron your hopeless"giggled Hermione.

"Well see you guys, I gotta go get Luna"said Neville.

"Oh Neville, tell Luna I said hi"Hermione called after him.

"Will Do"He hollared back.

"So shall we head down."said Dean.

"Sure go ahead, I'm going to see if I can catch up to Neville and grab Padma"said Harry rushing out of the portrait. Just then Lavender came down in a lovely princes costume. She was wearing a long sparkling pink gown and a shiny silver tiara.

"Okay Ron, I'm ready to go"she said.

So all six of them went down to the Entrance hall to wait for the train taking them to Hogsmeade.

Once on the train they found Neville and Harry in an empty compartment.

"Wheres Luna and Padma"asked Ron taking a seat next to Neville.

"Oh, they went to thier own compartment.We're meeting up with them at the party."replied Harry.

"I think me and Dean are going to go sit with Micheal Corner in another compartment"said Seamus.

"Okay, I guess me and Ginny will meet you at the party to then" said Hermione sitting next to Harry.

There they are again, the butterfly's in my stomach, thought Harry.

"K, see ya"said Dean and Seamus before taking off.

"I think I'm going to"said Lavender"so I'll see you at the Party Ron"

"Okay, see ya"replied Ron obviously not paying attention while playing chess with Neville.

Ginny left to go to the bathroom and didn't come back for an hour.

"Ginny where were you"asked Harry conserned.

"Oh, I went to the bathroom to touch up on my makeup"said Ginny.

"Okay then, why don't we play exploding snap for a while"suggested Ron.

So they all played exploding snap until the train came to a stop.

Everyone found thier dates and headed for townsqaure.

A band was already set up and playing a low key beat. Soon when most people were there the band started to play:

"My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard,

And thier life is better than yours,

Damn right thier better than yours,

I could teach you but I'd have to charge,

My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard..."

Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Padma hit the dance floor and danced all through that song. They were really quite good, people stoped dancing to look at them kick it and when they stop everyone claped.

After Ironic from Elanis Moraset came on and they went and sat down with the guys.

"Uuuuh, I hate this song! She could have at least looked up ironic in the dictionary before making the song"said Ginny.

Just then the band anounced that there were going to be kareoke.

"Come on Ginny, you should go. Look Draco Malfoys going you should go show him up"said Luna.

"Okay I think I will"said Ginny and challenged Malfoy to a battle of songs. He accepted and started.

Malfoy started singing...

To be continued...


	3. The Battle part 2 and Chica Bonita

Behind A Mask: The Battle part3

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue.

Wat happened:

"Look there goes malfoy u should go show him up" said Luna.

"Okay I think I will"said Ginny and challenged Malfoy to a battle. He accepted and went first.

Malfoy started to sing...

"Spin me right round.

baby right round,

Like a record playing,

baby right round round."

And he was really good.

Determened Ginny whispered a song and they strung up the tune. She stepped up to the mike and sang:

"I'm in a hurry to get things done,

Oh I rush and rush till lifes no fun,

all I really gotta do is live and die,

but I'm in a hurry and don't now why."

"Don't know why, I gotta drive so fast,

My car has nothing to prove,

It's not you,

but it'll easy roll a eighty in five point twooo"

When she finished everyone clapped, then the band brought out the Clapitron to see who gets the loudest.(A/N: on a scale of 1-10)

"Yo, yo, yo, lets give it up for the M to the Y Malfoy" said the DJ.When the people were done clapping the band measured the sound."Thats a straight out seven y'all. And now for the very hot and fiesty redhead Ginny!"

Her friends could tell that by the sound Ginny had won by a landslide.

"Alright, Y'all thats a 10. that means the hot Ginny wins!"yelled the DJ.

"Alright Ginny wait to go, u totally kicked Malfoys butt"said Ron.

"Ya, hay I think I'll go get a drink anyone want to come?"asked Hermione.

"Well I'm a bit thirsty so I think I'll come"offered Harry. So Mione and Harry left the others and headed for the punch bowl.

"Listen Harry what do you think of Seamus?"asked Mione staring at her feet.

"I think he's okay, and he can play a good game of chess. Why?"answered a curios harry.

"Well I want my bestfriends approvel on my dates before it goes any further. I wouldn't want to date someone u hate now would I."replied Mione taking a cup and pouring punch into it.

"Ya I guess ur right"said Harry.

"Harry is something wrong, is there something bothering you?"asked a worried Mione.

"Nothings wrong Mione,Oh! I love this song want to dance."asked Harry. Nice save thought Harry.

Something is bothering him thought Hermione, and I'm determined to find out what.

"ya sure I like this song to."said Hermione. And so Mione and Harry hit the dance floor and did the salsa to Chica Bonita from Shaggy.

While dancing Mione and Harry talked.

"It's amazing how they have all this muggle music here."said Harry spinny Hermione around.

"Ya, I would have thought that they would have wizarding music here, but I guess muggle music is just better."replied Hermione while Harry put her into a dip as the song ended.

Red in the face Hermione went to find Ginny. She found her in the bathroom doing her make up for the second time that night.

"Hey Gin, care to talk."asked Hermione sitting on the counter.

"Sure, whats up?"asked Ginny applying eye liner.

"It's about Harry"said Hermione."I think he might...

To be continued.

(A/N: Don't hate me cause u ain't me!LoL)


End file.
